


Unashamed

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Aziraphale doesn't know why Crowley even bothers trying to embarrass him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unashamed

"I suppose you've seen that film a dozen times by now?" Crowley said wickedly. " _Carry On Thermopylae_ , or whatever it's called? It seems like it'd be just your cup of tea."

"I've heard the cinematography is very good," Aziraphale said, sipping his wine.

"Cinematography – is that what they're calling it these days?" Crowley mused, materializing a picture he'd seen in a magazine review and plonking it down on the table. "Yes, their costumes are very . . . cinematographic." Aziraphale looked at the picture for just slightly less time than Crowley needed to start laughing.

"Your problem is you don't understand the conventions of visual representations," he said mildly. "You get that prurient look on your face in the Gallery, too."

"So? It _is_ full of pictures of naked people," Crowley said. He grinned at the long-suffering expression that flitted like the weariest of butterflies across Aziraphale's face. Aziraphale was good at expressions like that, and had been right from the moment they'd met. 

"When you've seen as many naked men and women as we have, it all rather loses its mystery," Aziraphale said dismissively. "Honestly, I don't know how you can even get the interest up for a mild innuendo."

"Naked people?" Crowley said. "Not since Eden, surely? That whole _naked and ashamed_ business got the tunic trade off to an early start." He paused. Aziraphale was looking too innocent even for an angel, and _especially_ for Aziraphale. "You can't fool me," he said in sudden relief, "you're talking about Greece and hanging round with that Socrates fellow, aren’t you?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, I suppose I must be," Aziraphale said, gathering up his plastic bag full of books and scrupulously putting down enough money to cover half the bill and a good tip. "Thank you for the report, Crowley." He tucked the folder of Crowley's current plans and wiles away carefully and shoved his own one across the table. He waved his fingers in a little farewell and wandered off, audibly sniggering.

Crowley poured out the final glass of wine and drank it slowly. He very carefully didn't think about the general lack of women hanging round Socrates. The important thing was not to let the angel successfully provoke him, he thought.

The even more important thing was not to be so uncool as to ask for details.


End file.
